


Just You Wait

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, I am bad with tags, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I received a prompt for Wolfstar, "I'm gonna marry him."
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Just You Wait

“Reg, wait! Don’t run so fa– Shit.”

In that moment, Sirius Black knew he was done for. He’d be in for a whooping once he got home.

Hurrying over to where his younger brother had crashed into another boy on a skateboard, Sirius was mentally preparing his apologies for not taking care of Reg, knowing they’d be futile anyway.

“–so so sorry, are you alright?” The other boy was already fussing over Regulus, checking him over for injuries and wincing at the open wounds on his palms.

Regulus dazedly nodded up at the boy as he was carefully hauled up to his feet. Sirius came to a halt in front of the pair, hurriedly grabbing Regulus by the shoulders and turning him to face himself.

“Reg, _shit_ , I told you to be careful, mom and dad are gonna murder me, but nevermind that, are you okay? Any broken bones? Oh dear god, your palms are bleeding, I–“

A hesitant tap on the shoulder had him whirling around to face the other boy. He had forgotten he was even there. And _oh god_.

The boy’s golden tanned skin was flushed from the adrenaline. His chocolate brown eyes were wide and fearful, and he averted his gaze to the floor, bringing a hand up to run through his mass of golden curls. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously, and Sirius found his eyes locked onto the sight.

He was _beautiful_.

The boy looked back up at Sirius, and it was then he realised that he was actually saying something to him.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Erm, I have some... Some bandages. I–I’m sorry. I should’ve looked at where I was going...” He trailed off, looking at Reg.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine,” Regulus was in a strangely good mood for someone who just got barreled into by a stranger on a skateboard.

The boy led the two brothers to a bench by the side of the pavement where Regulus planted himself onto. Sirius was still staring at him as he fished his bandages out and started tending to Reg. He was clad in a loose fitting white graphic tee, baggy, black denim jeans which were ripped at the knees, and black vans. While he looked like any typical teenage skateboarder, which Sirius abhorred, he found himself immediately drawn to him. There was something about this boy that made him different. Sirius couldn’t place his finger on it.

He watched as the boy sat on the floor in front of Reg to clean his scraped knees, and how his hair caught the sunlight, giving him the sudden desire to run his fingers through those curls. The two boys were making easy conversation, their small accident forgotten. Reg was smirking at the boy and he blushed furiously, making him even redder than he already was previously. Even after he had finished cleaning up Reg’s wounds, he leaned back on his hands, grinning at something Reg was saying.

“–he’s kind of an idiot. Just look at him.”

Two pairs of eyes turned to him, and his brain snapped back into focus.

“Huh?” He frowned at his younger brother.

“See what I mean?” Reg gave the boy a smug look, and the latter promptly burst into laughter. He stuck his hand out towards Sirius.

“Remus. Nice to meet you.”

Sirius grasped his hand, finding the warmth of Remus’ palm very comfortable and very welcoming. He never wanted to let go.

“Sirius. And you’ve met my brother, Regulus. Are you alright?”

Remus smiled shyly as he let go. “Yeah, only I’m twice the size of your brother so if you should be worried about anyone it’s him. I’m fine. I hope you’re not gonna get into too much trouble with your parents, though.”

Sirius waved it off, feeling the distinct absence of warmth and trying to push the thoughts of wanting another excuse to touch Remus to the back of his mind.

They talked for hours, realising that they were enrolled into the same school, starting in a month’s time. Sirius learned that Remus just moved into the neighbourhood weeks ago, which was why they had never met before. He picked up skateboarding years ago, and he loved skating in the park whenever he could, feeling his worries leaving him and reveling in the way the wind in his hair made him feel like he was flying.

He also loved photography, and would roam around the neighbourhood from time to time, taking photos of this new environment he was in, learning every street one by one as he explored them.

Sirius wanted to know everything about Remus, and vowed to do so someday.

It seemed that the boys lived only a couple of blocks away, so they headed back together as the sun was due to set in half an hour or so. Remus cruised alongside the Black brothers, and Sirius found himself staring for too long on more than one occasion, captivated. He stayed mostly silent as Remus and Regulus chatted on animatedly, with Reg practically begging Remus to let him have a go on his skateboard sometime. Remus chuckled and directed his next question at Sirius, “What do you say, Sirius? I can teach you both if you’d like.”

Sirius’ face split into a grin.

***

Later that night, Sirius lay in his bed, rubbing aloe vera on the stinging marks left by his parents all over his palms. He winced on reflex, but his mind was on the golden boy he said goodbye to hours ago.

“Sirius?” He looked up, seeing Reg’s face peeking through the small opening of the bedroom door. “Can I come in?”

Sirius shrugged, and Regulus slipped into the room as silently as he could, flopping onto the bed beside where Sirius was sat.

Regulus stared at the ceiling. “I’m sorry they hit you again. I should have been more careful.”

“I should have taken better care of you. It’s alright. I’m used to it at this point.” Sirius smiled ruefully.

“You seem to have taken a liking to Remus earlier, haven’t you?” Reg’s elbow nudged Sirius’ thigh playfully, and without even looking at him, Sirius knew he was smirking knowingly.

“He’s _gorgeous_ , and there’s something about him. I dunno, he’s just a puzzle I can’t seem to piece together. There’s more to him than what he lets on,” Sirius laid on his back then, shoulder to shoulder with Regulus.

“Are you going to ask him out? Date him?” Reg prompted.

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. Then, his lips quirked into a soft smile. “ **I’m gonna marry him** someday. Just you wait.”


End file.
